


Chats (Between Those Unexpected)

by Radioabsurd



Series: The Kippen Family [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Diners, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gen, Hanging Out, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Realization, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Amber and Cyrus talk about their different families and some things are revealed.[Or: A way the GHC + Jonah realize T.J has siblings.]





	Chats (Between Those Unexpected)

"Hey." 

Cyrus can see Amber startle before she turns around, blond hair swishing from where it's held in a ponytail. Her face brightens as she smiles at him and he can't help his own smile back. 

"Hey, Cyrus!" 

He stuffs his hands into his pocket as he tries to figure out how to proceed. Amber stares at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You okay?" He shakes his head before he can stop himself. Amber eyes him for a moment before nodding to herself. 

"Go sit down somewhere and I'll be there." 

He nods before stiffly walking to a booth in the corner of the diner. He sighs and takes his phone out, looking at his non-existant notifications. He stares, watches the screen turn black, and then dunks his head on the table with a solid "dunk!" He groans and cradles his head with his hands, black spots covering his eyes. 

He feels a presence beside him and before he can look up the smell of tater tots invades his senses. He smiles and looks in front of him to see Amber juggling two milkshakes and a basket full of the delicious food. 

"Thanks, Amber." 

She quirks an eyebrow at him, eyes on his forehead. 

"So, are you okay?" 

He shrugs before popping a tater tot in his mouth. He starts to talk, anxiety making his skin crawl. 

Amber sips her milkshake. "I have no idea what you just said." 

"I'm gay, Amber." 

She seems to pause before shrugging, sipping her beverage once again.

"Cool." After a few seconds she stops and looks up at him. 

"Or is that...not cool?" 

Cyrus's mouth is wide open from shock and the pure relief flowing through him. 

"Yeah, yeah, no it-its cool." 

She nods but het eyes are watching him carefully. 

"Is that what this is about?" 

Cyrus groans before stuffing his mouth full of tater tots, hating that he can't even bring himself to enjoy the crispy and salty taste of them. 

He takes a sip from his milkshake, jolting in surprise that it's chocolate before diving back in with vigor. 

"I'm scared to come out to my parents." One of Amber's hands go up to her bangs as she lets out a tiny noise that seems loud because of how empty the diner is. 

"All of them?" 

Cyrus nods and an emotion he can't place crosses over Ambers face. 

"I mean, your parents will accept you, right?" 

He tilts his head and and bites his lip. 

"Of course they will but I'm still scared." 

A ding from the front entrance causes Amber to look up but she looks back at Cyrus at the sight of another waitress helping the other customer. 

"That makes sense. Even if they are as skilled as they are in being therapists and stuff, they are still you parents." 

Cyrus sighs in relief because someone finally gets it. 

Amber looks at him before gesturing towards his milkshake with a finger. He nods and she takes it, replacing his barely used straw with her own. 

"Sorry, I've been on a dance schedule and I haven't had chocolate in a long time. It's better than I remember it!" .  


Cyrus smiles before leaning forward on the table. "How have you been?"

Amber shakes her head and starts to rub at the collar of her uniform. 

"You know how I got this job because of my dad?"

He he nods in agreement because she did tell him and that conversation had been emotionally-draining for both of them. She sighs and rubs her eyes with her hands. 

"My dumb brother got a job too." She rolls her eyes, but the anger and fear in them are too visible to hide. 

"Why are you angry?" Asks Cyrus, ignoring the fact that he never knew she had any siblings to begin with. 

Amber's fingers twitch and a frowm forms on her face. 

"It's my job to take care of us and I could barely do that when he didn't have a job to begin with! And now that he does, his math grades are getting lower and sooner or later one of the only things that make him happy is going to be taken away from him!" 

She's huffing by the time she gets done ranting and all Cyrus can do is stare at her in shock. Amber notices and a blush spreads across her face. 

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." 

He shakes his head and reaches out to pat her arm. 

"It's okay. Do you feel better at least?" The question makes her pause and she tilts her head as she thinks. 

She smiles before nodding. 

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Cyrus." 

A yell across the diner startled them both. 

"You're break is over, Kippen! Get back to work!" 

Amber laughs before getting up and hugging Cyrus. 

"Bye, Cyrus! And I hope you work out the issue with your parents. I'm sure everything will be fine." 

Cyrus smiles, hugs her back and givers her a ten-dollar bill. He walks out of the diner, a lightness filling his chest and a skip in his step. 

He's halfway to his house when he realizes what Amber's boss called her. 

"T.J. is Amber's brother?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be part of a series involving the Kippen Family based off of many Tumblr "prompts". 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR ERRORS OF THAT KIND! IF YOU FIND ANY PLEASE COMMENT NICELY. COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE IN THIS SERIES!) 
> 
> xoxo, radioabsurd.


End file.
